A Moment Of Insanity
by sik chix
Summary: A pair of lovers come together to fulfil a human need.


A Moment Of Insanity  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own these characters. If you didn't know that, then what are you doing reading fanfiction?! So don't sue.  
  
A/N: I felt the need to write a PWP. This is Alana (Alama) writing, btw. This is purely a spur of the moment kind of thing. The plot bunny bit and wouldn't leave me alone. But you'll find out if it's Shocky or Rocky at the end. Not before. Enjoy!  
  
The lovers barely made it into their room before attacking each other in frenzy of passion. Their mouths clung and their fingers worked together on their clothes. He trailed his mouth down her neck, drawing a gasp from her. She flung his shirt across the room and scraped her nails down his chest. He moaned and pulled her dress the rest of the way off. He began backing her towards the bed, their mouths never parting until they lay down. He pulled back to look at her. Her hair was fanned out around her head; her lips were slightly swollen from the hard kisses; she was breathing heavily but he thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She smiled up at him. He smiled back and leant back down to kiss her. It was a slow kiss, which gradually got harder and more passionate as their lust for each other increased again.  
  
Their hands ran desperately over each other's skin and remaining items of clothing. He slowly, agonisingly slowly, slid his hands around her back and unclasped her bra and drew it off, reverently. She shivered slightly as a chill breeze blew across her bared breasts. She shuddered as his lips replaced the breeze. He ran his tongue all over her exposed skin until she was squirming beneath him. He moved back up to her lips, crushing them with his. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him more tightly against herself. After a moment, she slid her hands from around his shoulders, down his chest, to unbutton his pants. He helped her unfasten them and then slipped them off.  
  
As he started to remove her panties, she pushed his hands away and then pushed him onto his back. She grinned ferally at him and leant down to kiss his chest, then his stomach. He felt her fingers on the band of his underwear and his legs as she slowly slipped them off. She kissed his stomach again, but before she could go any further, he pulled her back up to him and kissed her hard on the lips. He rolled her onto her back and began to remove the final barrier between the two of them. She shivered with anticipation (A/N: Sorry, couldn't resist!) as the silky material slid down her legs and found its way onto the floor.  
  
He ran his hand back up her leg and over her centre, judging how ready she was for him, before swiftly entering her. They both gasped at the feeling, then they began to move in perfect unison. The pleasure was almost over whelming. Their feelings were spiralling out of control. The pace increased and they both moaned and gasped as they got nearer and nearer to the edge. With the actions of a pair of skilled lovers, they pushed each other to new heights of emotion. Their hands ran desperately over each other's sweat covered bodies, wanting this moment to go on forever but almost praying for the end. As the pace once again increased, they drew closer to the edge and with one final push, they both tumbled over into the never. (A/N: I'm listening to Metallica, btw)  
  
The climax was almost a spiritual moment. For a brief moment, it had felt as if their souls had joined, just like their bodies. No words had been spoken, nor were they needed now. They both just lay there, still entwined, having just collapsed and not regained their energy yet.  
  
After a few moments, he slid off to the side, bringing her with him so that they remained joined. She pressed tighter against him, never wanting to be out of his arms. The frustrations of the day had been long forgotten.  
  
They lay together, in a world containing just the two of them for a long time. Neither one was sure how much time had passed. They were content in their own world.  
  
Then a voice pierced the illusion, shattering it into millions of pieces, "Cosmo, Nation, WHAT THE HELL?!"  
  
*Fin*  
  
A/N: Hehehehe. I'm evil. R&R people! Bet you didn't see that one coming. Dedicated to Rah and Im, because they're cool and full of encouragement. Here's to the first fic I have ever finished on my own. Cheers! 


End file.
